staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
05 Października 2015
TVP 1 05:30 Klan - odc. 2801; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 TELEZAKUPY 06:30 Natura w Jedynce - 24 Godziny na Ziemi cz. 2 (24 Hours on Earth); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); reż.:Chloe Pearne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3153; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:20 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:40 Czas dla Ciebie - Podróże w przeszłość - Tajemnicze miejsca cz. I; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Ranczo - odc. 25 (seria II, odc. 12) - Plan awaryjny - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Tysiąc i jedna noc - odc. 25 (Binbir Gece (1001 Nights) ep. 25) - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2006); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 3) - odc. 185 (s. III, odc. 58) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century) ep. 185) - txt. str. 777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:35 Przepis dnia - /265/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Cudowny świat przyrody. Oddany ojciec. Buczek południowoafrykański. (Nature Wonder Land VII. A Devoted Father - Giant Bullfrog, Africa) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2013); reż.:Akihiko Id; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:10 Natura w Jedynce - Cudowny świat przyrody. Na skraju miasta. Japońskie polatuchy. (Nature Wonder Land VII. Living on the Edge of the City - Japanese Giant Flying Squirrel, Japan) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2013); reż.:Akihiko Id; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:40 Gwiazdy, hity, historie - Piosenki Jonasza Kofty; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Tysiąc i jedna noc - odc. 26 (Binbir Gece (1001 Nights) ep. 26) - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2006); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Wiadomości naukowe; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Francuskie tropy w mazurskiej kuchni - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 3) - odc. 186 (s. III, odc. 59) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century) ep. 186) - txt. str. 777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3155; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2802 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /385/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /266/; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 PKO Rzeszów Biega - 3. PKO Maraton Rzeszowski; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:07 Skandia Maraton Lang Team - kronika; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Hitler przed sądem (Hitler on Trial) - txt. str. 777 84'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Justin Hardy; wyk.:Ed Stoppard, Ian Hart, Ronan Vibert, Bill Paterson; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 Oto historia - Portret żołnierza (Portrait of a Soldier) - txt. str. 777 kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2015); reż.:Marianna Bukovski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Histeria. Romantyczna historia wibratora (Hysteria) - txt. str. 777 95'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Niemcy, Francja (2011); reż.:Tanya Wexler; wyk.:Hugh Dancy, Maggie Gyllenhaal, Jonathan Pryce, Rupert Everett; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Fighting. Miejskie walki (Fighting) - txt. str. 777 100'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Dito Montiel; wyk.:Channing Tatum, Terrence Howard, Luis Guzman, Zulay Henao; STEREO / DOLBY E, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Podróże w przeszłość - Tajemnicze miejsca cz. I; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:10 Notacje - Symcha Ratajzer - Rotem. Obrazy z getta; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Świat się kręci - /385/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 M jak miłość - odc. 907; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 908; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama i Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1325 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Postaw na milion - odc. 114; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Imperium miłości - odc 25 (Kurt Seyit ve Sura); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Wanilia - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Moje 600 gramów szczęścia - odc. 15; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Imperium miłości - odc 26 (Kurt Seyit ve Sura); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:05 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 16:10 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 160 "Sprzątanie" sezon 7 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Moje 600 gramów szczęścia - odc. 16; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 3/88; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1325 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1326 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 1162 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 895; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:55 Czy świat oszalał? - Koniec prasy. Dziennikarstwo w XXI w. (Stop The Presses); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.:Jeremy De Ryckere; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Skandal - odc 18 (Scandal ep. A Criminal, a Whore, an Idiot and a Liar); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Czas honoru - Powstanie - odc. 3 "Hotel Victoria" - AD; serial TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Plac Zbawiciela 105'; dramat; reż.:Joanna Kos-Krauze, Krzysztof Krauze; wyk.:Jowita Budnik, Arkadiusz Janiczek, Ewa Wencel, Jerzy Gudejko, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Beata Fudalej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Koniec prasy. Dziennikarstwo w XXI w. (Stop The Presses); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.:Jeremy De Ryckere; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Zakończenie programu